


All Grown Up

by vixx_3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_3/pseuds/vixx_3
Summary: Adrien and Marinette were friends as kids, but remember little about each other past the nicknames "Chat Noir" and "Ladybug" respectively. There's a lovely "no way" moment when they meet at school, a bit of denial, then maybe they'll figure themselves out.





	All Grown Up

     Adrien’s memories of his childhood are limited. Foremost is his mother, glowing and smiling, telling him everything would be okay. But those memories are faded. His favorite memories are of raven hair, bluebell eyes, a bubbling laugh, and a girl that was just out of reach. She nicknamed herself ‘Ladybug’, he remembered. A fitting name. Cute and charming, always flitting away before he could catch her. Her luck kept him afloat in the months after his mother left, but when his father spontaneously decided to move across town, he lost her.

     Marinette’s memories of brave, brash ‘Chat Noir’ have faded. She no longer dreams of sharp green eyes and fluffy blond hair -- okay, so she might. But  _ differently  _ fluffy hair. Chat’s hair was always a total mess. The model on all her magazines, Adrien Agreste, just couldn’t be the same kid. His hair was always perfect, his green eyes soft and subdued, not wild with adventure like Chat’s always were. Besides, she had let go of Chat Noir and Ladybug and their crazy adventures, chasing each other around the playground. She was much more worried about the girl chasing her now.

     “Mari, you have 3 seconds to give me the phone!”

     Marinette cradled her phone close to her chest protectively, backing away from Alya. “No! No, no, no you can’t have the phone.”

     ‘The phone’. Not even really hers at this point. Alya could guess every password she set, so it was more ‘their’ phone. How Marinette had managed to get herself this crazy, passionate, (slightly) nosy girl as a best friend was a mystery, but also a decision she couldn’t quite regret.

     “Come on, I only want to see whoever it is you were ogling all class…” Alya cooed, inching forward even as Marinette backed further away. Frowning, Alya made a sudden leap, tackling Marinette and throwing them both onto the chaise behind her. Marinette squeaked, finding her arms trapped against her sides and her phone in Alya’s hands.

     “Hah!” Alya cried, triumphantly unlocking the phone. Open on the screen was a picture of Gabriel Agreste’s newest line, with one particular model in almost every picture.

     “Oooh so this is the mystery hunk, huh? He’s cute! Adrien Agreste? Wait… I swear I know that name.”

     Marinette gave up on struggling, instead placidly lying beneath her best friend. “Well, yeah! He’s only a famous model!”

     Alya shot her an unamused look. “Because I keep up with fashion, definitely. No, I heard it somewhere else. Lemme ask Nino.”

     Eyes widening, Marinette started to struggle again. “No, no! Please, Alya, I don’t need the whole school to know!”

     “Relax, girl,” Alya chuckled, taking a screenshot and sending it to herself before discarding Marinette’s phone in favor of her own. “It’s just Nino. And don’t worry, I won’t tell him how much you’ve been ogling this guy.”

     Defeated, Marinette let her head fall back against the chaise and closed her eyes. Nothing she could do now.

     “Yep, knew it! Nino and this Adrien kid are internet bros. Told you I’d heard that name.”

     “Internet bros?” Marinette squeaked, eyes snapping open.

     “Yeah! Oh, cool! Nino says he’s enrolling in public school this year too. Looks like we have a new hottie in our class!”

     Marinette sat up suddenly, forcing Alya to move aside. She paced the room, muttering to herself. Alya only caught bits and pieces.

     “...Agreste! At my school! ...5 days! How do I face him oh god what should I wear should I try to talk to him… can’t talk to him he’s famous! ...doesn’t know I exist at all… but what if he DOES what should I do what if HE talks to ME oh my god oh my god….”

     Alya let her continue for a few minutes before standing, walking over, and taking her friend by the shoulders. Marinette’s panicked gaze fell on her, and she whispered:

     “Alya, I can’t handle this.”

     Chuckling, Alya shook her head. “You’re gonna be fine. He’s just a normal kid, who happens to have his face on a few billboards. I’m sure the only way you could piss this guy off is treating him like he’s famous. That probably gets really old.”

     Marinette took a deep breath, leaning heavily against her friend. “Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense.”

     Alya grinned and lifted Marinette back up to nod at her. “There’s my girl. Now you should help your parents like you said you would fifteen minutes ago, and I’m gonna go home and get my summer work done. Text me later, okay?”

     Marinette nodded and waved as Alya disappeared through her trapdoor, then flopped back on the chaise for a few minutes of much-needed rest before slipping downstairs to help her parents in the bakery.

 

     Meanwhile, Alya shot Nino a text as soon as she was out the door.

 

**to: Nino**

So about this adrien guy…

**from: Nino**

What about him?

**to: Nino**

What do you say we invite him for a lunch date? Just a friendly get-together before school starts. Invite mari too.

**from: Nino**

What are you scheming…

**to: Nino**

Ok ok fine so mari kinda has the hots for the guy and i wanna surprise her. Come on nino this will be fun

**from: Nino**

You’re evil, girl, but I’m down. Friday, noon at the new cafe near school sound good?

**to: Nino**

I knew youd be down

**from: Nino**

Yeah, yeah, shut it. Doing this for Adrien.

 

     Alya grinned to herself, inviting Marinette for ‘a lunch date with Nino to catch up’. She agreed immediately, and Alya smirked. She wasn’t evil if she was setting her best friend up with a hot guy, right?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might throw in some angsty Adrien in here, since I'll be talking about his childhood anyway and I love to make my boy suffer. We will see, I guess. I don't really have this fic planned out just yet.  
> Because of that, I'm probably not going to have a strict update schedule. My tumblr is probablypercyjackson, so if you're a guest and can't subscribe, or don't want to subscribe, or whatever, and want to ask me about updates that's the way to do it!  
> If any of you want to ask for updates, that is. The response to my last fic (the first I ever posted!) was pretty positive! So I'm trying out something a little more than a oneshot. Let me know how you like it!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
